


Американские горки

by blizmif



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizmif/pseuds/blizmif





	Американские горки

Мэри Маргарет наливает чай. Спрашивает:

— И как тебе жизнь в Бостоне?

Ты вспоминаешь тот день. Тот вечер. Как тебе жизнь в Бостоне, если ты так легко, так беззаботно бросила ее? Просто сорвалась с места и уехала куда-то, где тебя никто не знает, никто не ждет, просто по зову маленького мальчика, который вдруг сказал, что он твой сын. От этого в твоей голове появляются совсем иные воспоминания. Ты так старалась их стереть из памяти, но они прорывались в твои кошмары, и ты слышала жалобный детский плач. Просыпалась и долго, до самого рассвета, лежала на неудобных тюремных нарах и глядела в щербатый потолок, представляя, на какую судьбу ты обрекаешь собственного ребенка. Ведь ты сама была из таких. Брошенных. Оставленных в Детском доме. Ты ничего не знала о своих родителях, но заочно ненавидела их, обещая себе и всему миру, что ты ни за что не пойдешь по их пути, но судьба жестоко посмеялась над тобой. И вот ты продолжила тот замкнутный круг, из которого сама с таким трудом вырвалась. Ты убеждала себя, что у тебя не было другого выбора. После освобождения для очищения совести забежала узнать, что там стало с твоим сыном. Его забрали в новую семью, и ты успокоилась. Но и тогда сожаления не оставили тебя. Нет-нет да и вспыхивали они головной болью и сердечной дрожью. И тогда тебе хотелось сорваться с места и поехать искать его, хоть на край света. Но ты останавливала себя, решив, что, однажды сломав ребенку жизнь, не сделаешь этого снова, не разрушишь своим появлением семью, где его любят и заботятся о нем. Может быть, потому ты так легко поверила этому странному мальчику и поехала вместе с ним неизвестно куда, чтобы как-то исправить ошибки десятилетней давности, излечить, искупить щемящее чувство вины.

Мелькают огни за окном, плавный льющийся свет отражается в зеркале заднего вида, радио в машине играет какую-то популярную мелодию, и ты уносишься прочь из города, который так и не успела осознать «своим». Твоя жизнь — это вечная дорога. Твои адреса постоянно меняются, потому ты стараешься не привязываться ни к чему, чтобы потом не было больно эти привязанности разрывать, расставаться со своим прошлым. Пытаешься убежать от себя. Ты привыкла к этому, потому сейчас не особо думаешь, что ты делаешь и куда заведет тебя это приключение с этим мальчиком, как он там себя назвал? Генри? С этим Генри. А он все рассказывает с жаром какие-то сказки с такой искренностью, будто и вправду верит в это во все. В Белоснежку, в Злую Королеву и проклятья, Спасителя, как будто все это было на самом деле и еще обязательно будет. И ты даже завидуешь ему немного. В твоей жизни все волшебство — это свечка на праздничном кексе, что ты купила на свой день рождения, на который, конечно, никто не пришел, ведь ты никого не приглашала. Некого было приглашать. А Генри вертит в руках книгу, показывает тебе картинки, хватает за руку и убеждает, что только ты можешь спасти его дом от злых чар. Ты усмехаешься — было бы здорово, если бы можно было вот так просто победить злодея, и все бы сразу стало хорошо, как надо. В этом был бы смысл. Но в реальной жизни далеко не всегда можно найти того, кого можно было бы обвинить в том, что сказка не такая счастливая, как хотелось бы. Просто — вот так сложились обстоятельства. Генри еще не знает об этом. Мальчику десять лет, он еще наивен, и вера его так сильна, что ты начинаешь задумываться о его психическом здоровье, впрочем, сейчас это уже неважно. Вы приехали в город. И часы на башне показывают восемь вечера. Странно, когда ты выезжала, на твоих часах было было почти столько же, будто вы всего за пять минут преодолели расстояние от Бостона до города со смешным названием «Сторибрук».

— Эти часы не идут, — объясняет Генри. — Злая Королева заколдовала город, и время остановилось.

Ну, разумеется.

Его мать, которую он все дорогу называл Злой Королевой, оказалась классической бизнес-леди, немногословной, строгой и слегка высокомерной. Ее звали Регина. Буквально «королева». Она вежливо поблагодарила тебя за возвращение сына, и ты немного удивилась тому, что она как будто нисколько не переживала за его судьбу, как будто он просто забрел на соседнюю улицу, а не уехал в другой город совсем один. В голову закрались подозрения, что Генри не просто так называл ее Злой Королевой, но ты решила не думать об этом. В конце концов, это совершенно не твое дело. Больше не твое.

И вот ты вроде бы сделала, что хотела, вернула заблудившегося мальчика домой, и теперь сама отправляешься обратно в Бостон, но в глубине души ты совсем не хочешь туда возвращаться, ведь там уж совершенно точно не будет никакого волшебства. Все будет, как и обычно. Дороги. Случайные связи. Неразобранные коробки с одеждой после очередного переезда. И совершенное непонимание — для чего все это? И ты хочешь остаться, хочешь поверить в такие неправдоподобные истории Генри, просто чтобы почувствовать себя нужной, а не просто комком пыли, что перекатывается по дороге и после себя не оставляет даже воспоминаний.

Но ты не подаешь виду, вдавливаешь педаль газа и уезжаешь прочь. И вот оно — первое волшебство, злое или доброе, кто сейчас разберет? Ты не справляешься с управлением и врезаешься в дорожный знак. Не стоило тебе пить этот сидр, что так ласково предложила тебе мать Генри. А может, в том и был ее коварный замысел.

Ты открываешь глаза. В тюрьме. Тебя охватывает туманное ощущение дежавю, точно с тобой это уже было. В прошлой жизни. Лет десять назад, когда твоя жизнь круто повернулась и покатилась под откос. Как и сейчас.

— Какого черта? — спрашиваешь ты шерифа.

— Вы вели машину в нетрезвом виде, — протоколирует он.

Обычная ситуация, но после череды событий, приведших тебя сюда, это кажется каким-то предзнаменованием свыше, будто сама судьба велит тебе остаться здесь.

Так начинается твоя жизнь в Сторибруке. Поначалу ты не замечаешь ничего необычного. Конечно, по сравнению с шумным Бостоном, расцвеченным огнями больших улиц, Сторибрук кажется законсервированным, но в целом мало чем отличается от обычных, провинциальных городков. Сломанные часы на городской площади — разве это так важно?

Постепенно этот маленький городок засасывает тебя, все сильнее запускает в тебя свои корни, проглатывает тебя целиком, и ты все глубже погружаешься в страшные тайны, которые ты и не хочешь знать, но они уже здесь, в твоей голове, проносятся перед твоими глазами, как кадры кинопленки, как файлы на мониторе компьютера. Они опутывают тебя тонкими нитями, и ты уже не можешь выбраться из этой липкой паутины.

Это похоже на какой-то затянувшийся дурной сон. Все кажется настолько абсурдным, что ты уже начинаешь сомневаться в собственной вменяемости, может быть, это все бред, галлюцинация, может быть, ты давно умерла, и все, что ты видишь здесь — это всего лишь отголоски твоей агонии. Здесь так мало людей, что всего через пару дней ты знаешь имя каждого жителя. И они тоже знают тебя, ощупывают любопытными взглядами. Не получится, как обычно, затеряться в толпе, остаться незамеченной и исчезнуть так же внезапно, как и появилась. О нет. Твое появление в городе — событие. И каждый житель спешит познакомиться с тобой, узнать, откуда ты взялась и главное — что понадобилось тебе в этом неказистом, невзрачном, будто забытом богом городе, затерянном посреди непроходимых лесов. Что тебе здесь нужно? Их колкие взгляды впиваются в твою спину, и ты представляешь, как тревожно они перешептываются и переглядываются, когда ты пропадаешь из их виду.

Но в доме Мэри Маргарет ты чувствуешь себя спокойно. Ты познакомилась с ней на второй день. Тихая и скромная учительница начальных классов, где учился Генри. Она приняла тебя сразу и навсегда. Она пригласила тебя к себе. И после душных гостиниц и чужих съемных квартир в ее доме ты, наконец, ощущаешь уют и тепло. Ты и не знала, что тебе этого так не хватало все это время. Просто прийти домой и почувствовать, что там тебя ждут.

Мэри Маргарет наливает тебе горячий чай, расспрашивает о жизни. Рассказывает о своей. Ее жизнь похожа на тихую проселочную дорогу. Твоя — на американские горки. И вот так за разговорами вы раскрываетесь друг перед другом, и всего через пару дней ты готова назвать ее своей лучшей подругой. Ведь ни с кем до того ты не была столь откровенна, и ни с кем до того тебе не было так легко говорить о вещах, которые врезались в твое сердце незаживающими шрамами. Будто вы знакомы целую вечность, будто вас связывает нечто, что больше и сильнее давней дружбы, и можно вот так сидеть рядом с ней, смотреть в глаза и без стеснения рассказывать о пугающих и даже постыдных вещах, не боясь, что тебя осудят.

— Я все еще не могу привыкнуть к мысли, что Генри — мой родной сын. А он уже называет меня своей мамой, будто я вовсе и не оставляла его. Это так странно. И эти довольно бредовые истории, которые он мне говорит… О сказочных замках, о каких-то проклятьях, о том, что я должна спасти этот город от чар Злой Королевы, его мачехи.

— У него очень яркое воображение, — улыбается Мэри Маргарет, приподнимая брови. — Но ты нужна ему. Не зря же он нашел тебя и приехал за тобой в другой город.

— А знаешь, я понимаю его, я сама в детстве, когда становилось совсем плохо, я закрывала глаза и мечтала, что однажды я встречу свою настоящую маму, и моя жизнь волшебным образом изменится к лучшему. Так глупо, — ты смеешься немного неестественно, Мэри Маргарет улыбается.

— Это не глупо, — нежно говорит она, касаясь пальцами центра твоей ладони. — Всем иногда так хочется поверить в чудо. В сказку со счастливым концом.

И глядя в сияющие глаза Мэри Маргарет, ты действительно хочешь верить во что-то хорошее и доброе, чистое, такое, как она.

Город дышит автомобильным дымом, выдыхает сплетни, что тянутся за тобой подобно путам. Вскоре все знают о тебе больше, чем ты сама о себе знаешь. И смотрят на тебя с укором, припоминая все твои преступления, даже те из них, что ты еще не успела совершить, но будь уверена — стоит тебе оступиться, и твой позор непременно будет запечатлен на первой полосе местной газеты. Уж Регина позаботится об этом. Черным, презрительным взглядом она впивается тебе в самую душу, пытается вывести из себя, изобличить во всех грехах, ждет, когда ты совершишь ошибку, чтобы потом с триумфом изгнать тебя навсегда. Но ты видишь ее насквозь. За напускным лоском, цинизмом Злой Королевы скрывается ревность и страх. Она боится потерять свой авторитет, что годами пестовала среди горожан, но что еще страшнее — она боится потерять Генри, который все сильнее привязывается к тебе, а ты — к нему. И она никак не может помешать вашей дружбе, как бы она ни старалась. И тебе даже немного жаль ее, но ее попытки отравить тебе жизнь так беспомощны и так смехотворны, что ты, наверное, могла бы просто расхохотаться ей в лицо, если бы так не уставала от ее скрипучего голоса и бесконечного недовольства. Это выматывает, раздражает, как бесполезное жужжание мух над ухом, и порой тебе так хочется плеснуть ей в лицо стаканом воды, смывая всю ее спесь под слоем слишком безупречного макияжа. После общения с ней, неважно, выиграла ты или проиграла в очередной перепалке, ты возвращаешься домой измотанная, опустошенная.

В этот момент ты особенно остро ощущаешь тоску по нежности, какое-то детское желание, чтобы кто-то подошел к тебе, обнял, утешил, вытащил из сердца все колючки, оставленные злыми словами Регины. И тогда приходит Мэри Маргарет. Рядом с ней всегда тепло, несмотря на то, что ей тоже достается, она сохраняет чистоту своей души и делится с тобой. Она старается видеть в людях хорошее. Даже в Злой Королеве. И тебя так умиляет это. Рядом с ней ты чувствуешь себя спокойно и легко, как будто после дальних странствий наконец-то вернулась домой к своей семье.

— Генри говорит, что ты и есть моя мама, — вдруг усмехаешься ты, и от этой мысли мурашки бегут по коже. — Но ведь это совершенно невозможно.

— Невозможно, — с легким сомнением отзывается Мэри Маргарет. — Мы с тобой почти одного возраста. Да и вряд ли я бы могла… забыть, что у меня есть дочь.

— Действительно, — ты улыбаешься. —Но я бы была не против, если бы у меня была такая мама, как ты.  
— А я бы хотела такую же дочь, как ты.

Обычный обмен любезностями, и все же — тебе приятно и тепло от этих слов.

Стрелка на часах дернулась и начала отсчет нового временного круга. В Сторибруке с каждым днем нарастает нервозное напряжение. Под вечно-дождливым небом скапливается слишком много тайн, и однажды они просто взорвут его, прорвутся из глубины всполохами невиданной, необъяснимой силы. Воздух дрожит, предвещая неизбежную бурю. Ты стоишь на самой вершине петли, и вскоре твоя жизнь с грохотом понесется вниз, выдывая смертельные виражи, но, пока ты чувствуешь на своих плечах теплые и мягкие руки Мэри Маргарет, пока сжимаешь ладонь Генри, тебе ничего не страшно, хоть ты и не знаешь наверняка, будет ли счастливым конец этой волшебной сказки.


End file.
